


chrysanthemum

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Gen or Pre-Relationship, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Rose wakes.





	chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompts 'starstruck' and 'chrysanthemum.'

_chrysanthemum —_

_rest and recovery; loyalty and devotion._

 

When Rose wakes, her head is pounding. All she does is lie there at first, listening. The murmur of voices, the hum of machinery. It’s familiar, almost enough to forget the extent of their losses.

When she does open her eyes, there’s only one person near her. She blinks, takes in the figure: brown hair, ragged clothing. Rose knows who it is at once, excitement taking over fatigue. She opens her mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a choked breath.

It draws Rey’s attention. She turns, a smile gracing her features when she finds Rose awake. “Hello,” she says, and Rose feels her eyes widen, her face heat with awe. “I’m Rey.”

Rose doesn’t say anything at first--can’t. Rey stares, her brow furrowed with a hint of confusion, amusement. Her hand is held between them, expectant, but Rose hasn’t moved.

“Hello?”

“Rose!” Rose says, louder than she means to. She reaches, clumsily takes hold of the hand. It’s warm to touch; soft. “I—I’m Rose.”

Rey grins, big, bright, beautiful, and Rose feels her stomach flip; anticipation, adoration. She figures it’s something she’ll have to get used to.


End file.
